Forever Mine
by SilentSniper
Summary: Pretty things are pretty things; just pretty things. Yami Yugi/Yugi.


Forever Mine  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
*Warning: This contains yaoi! If you don't like, don't read! I don't want a complain about yaoi. I warned you!  
  
Move...  
  
You are mine forever....   
  
You can't deny it....   
  
Your beautiful eyes look at me as tears flow down your pink cheeks. Pleading with me. Your eyes are wide and open to anyone. Innocence and light are within those dephts. Angelic... So shy, so eager... breathtaking...Yet they are tainted...  
  
Closer...  
  
My hand raises to touch your face. A shudder goes through me. Your alabaster skin is so soft and silky. You are so white despite the fact that you love to be in the sun. Gods... I can't take it anymore...I need you. I want you. You're mine. You can see it, can't you? The lust and love for you.   
  
Then why do you try to run away from me?  
  
Passion...  
  
Your pink lips are begging to be kissed. They are soft...so rosy. I can't get enough of your taste. You taste like lush strawberries drenched in the rain. Like warm sleepy afternoons and velvet black nights...A blush settles on you face as I touch you. Like alabaster being sprinkled with roses. Roses...thats what you are. Beautiful. Fragile.   
  
All mine.  
  
Admiration...  
  
I can gaze at you for hours and never cease to be amazed by your beauty. Its not the outragous beauty that blinds me, but the quiet beauty that sooths me. Its not obvious. Your fragile beauty pales next to a gorgous beauty like Jou. Jou has the looks of a gorgeous forginer with golden hair and honey colored eyes. Bahh...he's nothing compared to you.  
  
You are soft spoken and kind hearted. Like Ryou. But his light is dim compared to yours. Its pale and has the beauty of a lands that sparkle with snow and ice. Your light has been kissed by rubies, gold, cimnimon, silk, satin and the sun...   
  
You are so different from I. Your eyes are a dark amythest that are filled with kindness and light. Eyes like the lazy dawns. You are carefree and innocent. So giving. The opposite of myself. The Gods must be burning with jealously as they witness your beauty. You're crafted to perfection. Lovely. Others can't see it. I smile.   
  
Better...   
  
You're mine and mine alone.   
  
Want...  
  
I carass your soft face and look deep into your violet orbs. They are full of fear, denial and betrayl. Overflowing with tears. You're frozen. Unable to move....unable to blink.   
  
Perfect. I kiss you. Gods, such a sweet taste. Strawberries...You smell like vanilla and roses. I can't take this anymore!   
  
I want you so badly...I need you...  
  
Possession...  
  
You squirm as I embrace you. Your small body is pressed against me. I kiss you again and again. I want to take, plunder, ravage, kiss and bite your soft flesh. I gaze at you. Bite marks that are slowly turning red marr your flawless skin. I can't help it. I want to be gentle, but I can't...Everytime I gaze at you I loose control. Your long sooty lashes brush your skin as you look at me. Your body becomes limp as you realize that you have no will left.   
  
Of course, I own you...   
  
Pleasure...  
  
You're so beautiful when you're in pain. Your crystal tears make a trail down your rosy cheeks. I lick them eagerly. They taste salty and sweet. You thrash around in the sheets as I taste you. Your eyes are shut in denial as you cry more. My blood flows faster. Your cries are music to my ears.   
  
Plead for me.   
  
Cry for me.  
  
I watch as crimson stains your white skin and flows down. I lap it up as it runs down. Your blood is sweet with a hint of metalic flavor and cimmion. I love it. I stroke your hair as you cry and whimper.   
  
"Please...Yami...no more," you beg.  
  
" No, Hikari, We haven't even played yet," I said as I nip your long neck. You cry out in pain as blood spills out. I can feel little droplets cling to my lips.  
  
"Bleed for me, pretty one, cry for me. " I hiss through clenched teeth.   
  
"Yami..." your soft voice whispers as you start to loose your will.  
  
Perfect.  
  
Nothing pleases me more then you underneath me. Whittering in pain and with tears in your gorgeous violet eyes. I gaze at you. Your small body is sprawled on the bed with red marks made by my teeth. Blood oozes out of the small wounds. Perfection. Like a fragile piece of glass...  
  
Waiting to shatter...  
  
The urge to break you is growing within me. I gasp. Your warmth is enveloping me and I can feel a flood coming. So tight and warm...I can stay here forever. You let out gasps and small cries. Your head shakes violently as tears stain the pillow. Paradise...   
  
Jealously...  
  
  
  
You're so beautiful. I can't bear it when a person gazes at you. Red flashes before my eyes whenever someone gets close to you. I see their eyes. Eyes filled with passion, hunger and love. You never notice. My little aibou...So eager to make friends and to help...A naive little soul  
  
Can't you see?  
  
Some of them want you.   
  
Like Kaiba... His eyes are always burning. For you...His blue eyes have hunger,lust, possession and longing. I won't allow it! Nobody will ever touch your silky skin or kiss your lush lips. Or the privilage of hearing you cry out in pain and bliss To hear your sweet voice. They can never lay eyes on you!   
  
I'll kill them if they do!  
  
I'll become as ruthless as that Tomb Raider! I will enjoy spilling their crimson blood, taking apart their limbs. All for you, Hikari. For your love and to keep that light of yours pure and innocent. You belong to me. Only me.  
  
Love...  
  
Your small hands push at my chest, trying to get away. You're thrashing more violently. Crying out in pain. Your eyes refuse to open. When they do I see a flash of lavender. Full of fear and something that lurks within your dephts. I wonder what it is. Oh well. Once more your soft hands touch my skin.  
  
Tempting me...   
  
Please...Don't...  
  
My skin burns when you touch it. Pleasure mixes within my blood. Blood that boils for you. My love. I'm sorry if I'm rough with you. I can't help it. I want you so bad. Whenever I gaze at your beautiful face, my chest hurts. It aches with love. Love for you. I guide your hand to my chest. Can you feel it? My heart is beating rapidly. Your body slowly relaxes as I ease away from you.  
  
Mine...  
  
"I love you, my aibou," I mutter against your ear.  
  
You are tired from this night, aren't you? You're curled up in a ball, away from me. Gently I gather you within my arms and nuzzle against your neck. . " Goodnight, my beautiful tenshi." You yawn cutely as sleep tries to take you in which makes me smile.   
  
My cute abiou.   
  
My beautiful beloved.   
  
I sigh as both of us fall into the realm of dreams. I feel satisfied. You are in my arms. Your warmth seeps into me. Your head is on my chest. Marvelous. You know what?   
  
I own you... For you see...You can't run away from me. I am the Darkness and you are the Light. The light that banished the darkness that choked me to almost death. Two halves of a whole. I will always be at your side, protecting you...I am your shadow. You are mine for all eternity....  
  
************  
  
What did I just write? I am surprised. I never written anything like this. I normally go for the romantic/ angst section... Wow. I am a hopless romantic! ^_^ I'm wondering whether to leave this like this or put a Yugi POV. Hmm... I don't know.  
  
Oh yeah! I dedicate this fic to Shortyredd17. Her fic, Broken Doll inspired this. If you want, read her fics. They're good! Fluffyness!   
  
Disclaimers: Yugioh! belongs to someone else, not a poor high schooler!!! 


End file.
